In the Middle of the Crowds
by hakuzai
Summary: Want to have some chit-chat with Gilbert as he waits for everyone to show up at the conference? After abolished de jure, something has changed, yet he cannot realize the change. Prussia's monologue. Rated for the language. Slight Germancest.


Hey, babies, it's awesome me, Gilbert! I would love to introduce myself with my old nation name, Prussia, but since I'm not a nation anymore, but a human more awesome than before, I don't really mind. And what am I doing right now? Kesesese, I'm waiting for everyone to show up at the international conference here, so I can brag about my awesomeness. But no one's here yet, those lazy bums. Look at me, I'm here earlier than any of those stupid nations, though I don't really have to be here. Well, there's still ten minutes left until the meeting starts, so I guess I'll give them a chance to show up before I vandalize this place. So, why don't we, awesome people have little chit chat?

After the WWII, I was supposed to be gone since those damn ass allies had abolished Prussia de jure. But no one, not even awesome me, was sure about what happens to the vanished country. Every time a country was wiped out of the map, they just disappeared into the thin air; no one knows if they met death or evaporated, or something like that. Still, this awesome me wasn't afraid. My awesomeness will save my butt from whatever I confront. Though West was worried sick that he actually wanted to take a day off. But hey, like he'll ever admit that he was too scared that I was going to disappear while he was in some stupid meetings, that had been chocking him from every directions.

The funny thing was, that nothing happened to me. After the abolishing, I just woke up, and found that silly wall that had separated me and my little West. I wasn't sad or worried about mein bruder or something; awesome people don't have such weakness. I just waited until the day finally came for me to see that wall tumbling down. I still have the pictures of that time, kesesese... Then, thanks to my awesomeness that somehow, I'm sure, helped people break the wall, me and my West reunited. But as soon as he saw me, he had to blabber out like an old geezer who needed extra strong glasses, _Why do you look so... faint?_ He must have been having nightmare to mistaken this awesomeness for some stupid ghost crap.

After that, everything went back to normal. Well, even though all I did was to show off myself, bug West, and wonder around, trying to find something to grant my awesomeness, it was pretty much normal; mind you, being a human after spending years after years as a nation, is very boring, not that I miss all the works that I had to do.

But recently, West seemed to be very busy... He never really showed up to check if I was alright anymore. He must have been swimming in that pools of important documents and have forgotten me. I know my awesomeness is irresistible, but since West shares the same awesome blood, he may have some resistance after all. Well, damn him for ignoring me.

Yet, I miss him a lot... And I think I have gone a little over board with missing him since I've been... seeing and hearing things. I would see a ghostly figure of West passing by me, but when I turn around, it's not there anymore. And sometimes, that figure would stand near by, and yell out my name for so long time, that I actually ran away from it. Not that I was scared, but it was so annoying! Even though I'm awesome, that doesn't mean that a freaky ghost should be stalking me!

So, trying to catch up with my bruder, I nagged at his boss until he told me when his next conference would be, then got ready to grant my presence as a surprise for the boring event. Hey, what the heck? It's already 15 minutes past the time and still, this room is completely empty! What the fuck is everyone thinking? Or, is that stupid boss of my dear West who just pulled a prank on me? You are so gonna pay for-

Wait... what is this sound..? It's as if... there's someone else in this room... Sheesh, it's creepy- no, I mean, it would be to everyone but not me!

_Scheiße..._

I hear it again! Is it... a murmuring..?

_East... disappeared... haven't seen him... days... faint figures..._

What the...

_Don't... alright... resting in peace..._

_Grandpa Rome... so he'll be there too... do fine..._

_...sorry for this... I hope..._

But... I'm supposed to be alone... I see... no one around me...

_Gilbert..._

Is someone... here..?

...

Why has everything... gone into the silence so suddenly..?

* * *

Translation (though there's not much thing to be explained...)  
mein bruder - my bruder  
Scheiße - shit

**Explanation of the story  
**I know this story is kinda messy, but I wanted to leave it like this...  
After Prussia is abolished de jure, he slowly starts to disappear from the world of nations.  
It happens gradually so that he can't quite realize what is happening to him.  
At the same time, everyone else, those nations starts to disappear from Gilbert's world too.  
So, Gilbert and Ludwig are in the same place, but all they can see are ghastly glimpse of each other,  
and no matter how they look for each other, all they hear are barely audible echoes.  
And finally, the day of this conference, their world gets completely separated.  
Yes, in the real anime, humans and nations get together, but I just wanted to write another tragedy..!

**A/N  
**I'm still working on the GerIta smut..! Please god, give me some words to describe everything that happens in my brain!  
But I think I'll barely get to finish it after the winter break, let alone in this year.  
I had a very depressing problem with my own love affair... and don't really feel like writing anything fluffy...  
Argh, girlfriends and boyfriends, all so trouble some.  
So just wait for me, and I'll promise you my best-est effort!  
It's a bit early, but HAPPY NEW YEAR X3


End file.
